si claro!
by angelcullenswanblack
Summary: edward se fue, pero bella conoce a una extraña ¿hada? y angela es ¿bruja? claro y yo soy hechizera. si claro, como no./  situado despues que edward se va en luna nueva.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

Edward se había ido con su familia, dejándome a mi sola y desamparada con el corazón roto.

Sabia que en algún momento se aburriría de mí, soy solo una humana sin ninguna gracia.

Y él es un vampiro perfecto.

Hace tres días que se fueron, y hace tres días yo parezco una zombi.

Tengo un dolor en el pecho que me carcome por dentro.

Decidí pasar un fin de semana con mi madre, todo en Works me lo recordaba.

Y por eso estoy aquí, en un avión rumbo a Phoenix.

Todo el viaje lo pase con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir, pero cada vez que intentaba consumar el sueño, las imágenes de _él _y su familia aparecían en mis ojos como diapositivas.

No se como paso el tiempo, solo sé que ya estoy de nuevo en un avión de vuelta a Forks.

No se lo que paso en Phoenix, solo tengo un par de imágenes de mi madre preguntándome si estaba bien.

Creo que la asuste, ya que al verme en el espejo, yo parecía más un fantasma que una humana.

Este viaje lo iba a pasar mal, lo sabia, en ni un momento las palabras de el me abandonaron en mi estadía con mi madre, ¿Por qué lo iban a hacer ahora, que iba a donde todo paso?

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando, una chica que parecía una hadita, se sentó a mi lado.

Era muy linda y tenia una cara muy tierna, llevaba el pelo largo y de color castaño claro, hasta como la mitad de la espalda, poseía una piel que a simple vista se veía suave, era de un color como la crema.

Además se veis muy alegre, y la ropa la ayudaba, llevaba una falda hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de un color verde claro mu bonito, usaba una polera celeste que decía "love" en azul, y tenia unos pendientes **(aros, arcillos o como los llamen en su país) **con unas plumas de color fuxia con amarillo y naranjo.

-hola- me dijo y me di cuenta que su voz era muy tierna, como la de una niña de 8 años pero en versión adulta ya que ella no pasaba de los 18 años.

-hola- le dije con una sonrisa que no se de donde apareció ya que no había sonreído desde que el…

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentre en la chica que me hizo sonreir con una palabra.

-bueno, no quiero sonar entrometida, pero ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo con una mirada curiosa.

- yo voy a port angeles, y luego me voy a Forks.

- yo también voy a Forks, me voy a mudar.

- ¿de verdad?- le dije con incredulidad ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a el pueblo mas húmedo de los estados unidos de Norteamérica?

-si- me dijo con una sonrisa que no pude evitar devolver-¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-claro

-¿Qué edad tienes?

- acabo de cumplir 18- le dije al principio feliz pero luego recordé lo ocurrido en mi ultimo cumpleaños.

- vas al instituto de Forks- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-si, voy a en el ultimo año- se le ilumino la mirada y sonrió mas ampliamente.

- yo igual, mañana entro

-genial

-me siento algo tonta por esta pregunta pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Reí un poco por su cara de vergüenza, y me sorprendí a m misma con una risa sincera.

-mi nombre es Isabella swan ¿y tu nombre es…?

-yo me llamo Susan Ford.

Nos dimos la mano en gesto formal y empezamos a hablar de nuestra niñez, nuestros gustos, y otras cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella pov**

Desde que Susan esta en el instituto, me siento mejor.

Ella es muy buena conmigo, me ha ayudado en todo lo que a podido.

Yo le conté todo lo que podía, le dije que era mi ex-novio, y que yo lo amaba.

De ella yo no se mucho, solo se sus gustos y esas cosas, pero de su pasado no se absolutamente nada.

En la escuela solo habla conmigo y Ángela.

Susan es extraña pero me inspira una confianza que no he tenido desde que _el…_

Creo que la nostalgia atravesó mi rostro con el dolor ya que Ángela me hablo sobre la tarea de trigonometría.

Hacían eso para que yo no e deprimiera y de verdad se los agradecía de corazón.

La lluvia paro, las hojas se detuvieron, el viento paró dejando a los arboles en su ultima posición.

Los estudiantes se quedaron quietos y nada hasta el reloj, se detuvo.

Todo, excepto Ángela, Susan y yo.

Susan me miro con los ojos como plato, y Ángela seguía llorando pero se detuvo.

Yo no sabia que había pasado, pero por alguna razón, creo que fue mi responsabilidad.

Susan pov:

Sabia, sabia que iba a haber un día en el cual los poderes de Bella iban a mostrarse.

La verdad, desde hace 3000 años que no veía una hechicera mas poderosa que Bella, ni una mejor bruja que Ángela, quizás esta vez yo si pudiera, conseguir mi equipo,

Al parecer Bella aun no estaba tan sorprendida como otras hechiceras que he visto descubrir sus poderes de esa manera, tan repentina.

Ella era la primera persona que conocía a la cual no le podía leer la mente, hasta a Aro Vulturi le pude leer la mente pero no a Bella.

En mis 30000 años de hada no había visto nada así.

Si, dije hada, eso es lo que soy.

Pero no soy como la versión de Peter pan.

Las hadas somos criaturas hechas para guiar a las personas en todas sus deciciones, podemos leer los pensamientos de los humanos e intervenir en ellos, aunque hay algunas cosas en las cuales no podemos intervenir solas, por eso necesitamos siempre la compañía de una bruja (angela) y de una hechicera (Bella).

Yo he tenido muchas compañeras, pero todas han sido temporales, ya que cada hada debe elegir 2 compañeras para la eternidad.

Sip, somos inmortales.

Siempre nos quedamos estancadas a la edad que conocemos a algún ser mitológico ya desarrollado, es decir, si tu conoces a un licántropo de dos años no te pasara nada si eres hada, bruja o hechicera.

Pero…en estos momentos es mas importante que Bella, acaba de parar el tiempo y tengo a una muy deprimida Ángela entre mis brazos.

-¿Bella?-dije con un tono normal para que no se asustara.

-¿s-si?- al parecer ya sospechaba algo

-al parecer ya llego el momento-le dije con una sonrisa y me gire hacia Ángela para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-por favor…Susan no me digas que eres una bruja. que esto ya se me esta haciendo un habito-dijo con una voz melancólica.

-¿t-tu que sabes de brujas?- le pregunte sorprendida ya que no me esperaba esa respuesta.

Bella pov:

Yo no se nada de brujas, yo solo lo dije en broma ya que esto estaba muy raro.

-sus, esto se esta poniendo raro, me podrías explicar que pasa, parece que el mundo se detuvo-dijo una muy tranquila Ángela.

-chicas, tómense esto con calma, cierren los ojos, yo les voy a explicar todo pero solo cierren los ojos…

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**se que mis publicaciones no son para nada continuas pero estaba castigada, y me quitaron el compu, lo bueno es que tengo la mayoría de los capítulos de todas mis historias escritas en mis cuaderno de clase, lo malo es que no se cuanto me demorare en pasarlas al compu, pero voy a intentar hacerlo lo mas seguido posible:**

**esto lo voy a volver a actualizar el 9 de mayo y espero que el 12, 15**

**después**** voy a volver a dar fechas de actualizaciones.**


End file.
